


The Angel

by iimpavid



Series: unfinished duet [8]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Gen, Other, The Angel of Brahma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid
Summary: Peter finds another of Hieron's portraits.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Hieron, Peter Nureyev/Original Character(s)
Series: unfinished duet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564903
Kudos: 9





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

The canvas is spotlit in Hieron’s personal collection in their cottage by the sea (that is not in actuality a cottage) and it’s there for who-knows-how-long before Peter sees it.

He sees it and he sits down in front of it so that he can stare up at it and not be forced by fatigue to look away from it.

The figure is haloed. Their face is an array of colors. They are staring up at the shards of the sky and there is nothing in their face but the colors that will eventually resolve into a planet-- and one eye, caught in a sideways glance, is asking: _ are you seeing this? are you here with me? are we looking at the same stars? _

Printed beneath it is the title:  _ The Angel of Brahma _ . 

When Hieron pads through the house later, Rothko and Duchamp and Magritte at their heels, they find him sitting there staring up at their  _ Angel _ a little red-eyed, with mascara tracked down his cheeks. Then he turns. Blinks at them with a look on his face that is guileless and open as Aster Wright had been when  _ he _ saw Hieron’s work in the Cixi for the first time.

His throat clicked as he swallowed. “You remembered the story.” 

“It’s my favorite story, angel.” They held out their hand to him. 


End file.
